


Shoutarou Hidari vs the Easter Bunny

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One man stands between this office- no, this town - and the looming d-EGG-cimation of his pride.Unfortunately, this is not a battle Shoutarou has ever won.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Shoutarou Hidari vs the Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> this has been like two paragraphs on my computer forever and i can't think of any way to make it better than this tbh  
> some things are best left short and sweet, so i'm dumping it here (mostly to clean up my drive lol)

There was only one time of year that Shoutarou Hidari disliked. Well, more than dislike. He abhorred it. The weeks leading up to the holiday haunted him, a constant reminder of its upcoming presence. The kind of looming threat a Memory Break couldn't save his city from.

Easter.

Whether it was the act of eggs becoming more relevant around town, or some long-forgotten childhood trauma from a costumed character. He already knew Philip would want to celebrate; hiding real eggs around the office to be forgotten in a day's time. Easter consistently stank. For more than just personal reasons. Probably because of the rotting eggs.

"Hey, Shoutarou." Philip poked his head into the back room, that clever grin on his face. “Have you heard about Easter?”

And so Shoutarou Hidari’s personal fight for the year began anew.


End file.
